Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales
Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales is an American Sunday comic strip, which ran in newspapersSample Autograph Signature: Jack Kirby. Accessed on 2008-04-03. Archived on 2008-04-03. from 13 July 1952 until 15 February 1987. Each story adapted a different Disney film, such as Darby O'Gill and the Little People, Peter Pan, or Davy Crockett. It was run in relatively few papers with 58 in 1957A Revolutionary Story and 55 in 1966Lt. Robin Crusoe, U.S.N. Remembered and was principally a vehicle for promoting new and re-released Disney films."The Black Hole: How Deep Is it?" by David E. Jefferson. The Collected Jack Kirby Collector v.2. p.96 Raleigh, NC: TwoMorrows Publishing, 2004. "... Disney used their Treasury of Classics Sunday comics strip as a vehicle to promote new films..." Some of the stories created toward the end of the strip's run in the 1980s were original stories featuring characters from different Disney animated movies. Most stories ran for 13 weeks. A total of 129 stories were created between 1952 and 1987. The stories included: * The Story of Robin Hood (July 13, 1952-December 28, 1952) * Peter Pan (January 4, 1953-June 14, 1953) * The Sword and the Rose (June 21, 1953-October 25, 1953) * Ben and Me (November 1, 1953-December 27, 1953) * Rob Roy (January 3, 1954-May 30, 1954) * Peter & The Wolf (June 6, 1954-July 25, 1954) * 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (August 1, 1954-December 26, 1954) * Lady and the Tramp (January 2, 1955-July 10, 1955) * The Legends of Davy Crockett (July 17, 1955-January 8, 1956) * The Littlest Outlaw (January 15, 1956-March 26, 1956) * The Great Locomotive Chase (April 2, 1956-July 29, 1956) * Lambert the Sheepish Lion (August 5, 1956-September 30, 1956) * Westward Ho, the Wagons! (October 7, 1956-January 27, 1957) * Gus & Jaq (February 3, 1957-March 31, 1957) * Johnny Tremain (April 7, 1957-June 30, 1957) * Perri (July 7, 1957-November 24, 1957) * Old Yeller (December 1, 1957-February 23, 1958) * The Seven Dwarfs & The Witch Queen (March 2, 1958-April 27, 1958) * The Light in the Forest (May 4, 1958-July 27, 1958) * Sleeping Beauty (August 3, 1958-December 28, 1958) * The Shaggy Dog (January 4, 1959-April 26, 1959) * Darby O'Gill and the Little People (May 3, 1959-August 30, 1959) * Third Man on the Mountain (September 6, 1959-December 27, 1959) * Toby Tyler (January 3, 1960-March 27, 1960) * Kidnapped (April 3, 1960-June 26, 1960) * Pollyanna (July 3, 1960-September 25, 1960) * Swiss Family Robinson (October 2, 1960-December 25, 1960) * 101 Dalmatians (January 1, 1961-March 26, 1961) * Nikki, Wild Dog of the North (April 2, 1961-June 25, 1961) * The Parent Trap (July 2, 1961-September 24, 1961) * Babes in Toyland (October 1, 1961-December 31, 1961) * Moon Pilot (January 7, 1962-March 25, 1962) * Bon Voyage! (April 1, 1962-June 24, 1962) * Big Red (July 1, 1962-September 30, 1962) * In Search of the Castaways (October 7, 1962-December 30, 1962) * Son of Flubber (January 6, 1963-March 31, 1963) * Miracle of the White Stallions (April 7, 1963-June 30, 1963) * Savage Sam (July 7, 1963-September 29, 1963) * The Sword in the Stone (October 6, 1963-December 29, 1963) * A Tiger Walks (January 5, 1964-March 29, 1964) * The Three Lives of Thomasina (April 5, 1964-June 28, 1964) * The Moon-Spinners (July 5, 1964-September 27, 1964) * Mary Poppins (October 4, 1964-December 27, 1964) * Those Calloways (January 3, 1965-March 28, 1965) * The Monkey's Uncle (April 4, 1965-June 27, 1965) * Dumbo (July 4, 1965-September 26, 1965) * That Darn Cat! (October 3, 1965-December 26, 1965) * Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (January 2, 1966-March 27, 1966) * Lt. Robin Crusoe, U.S.N. (April 3, 1966-June 26, 1966) * The Fighting Prince of Donegal (July 3, 1966-September 25, 1966) * Follow Me, Boys! (October 2, 1966-November 27, 1966) * Monkeys, Go Home! (December 4, 1966-January 29, 1967) * The Adventures of Bullwhip Griffin (February 5, 1967-April 30, 1967) * The Gnome-Mobile (May 7, 1967-July 30, 1967) * The Happiest Millionaire (August 6, 1967-October 29, 1967) * The Jungle Book (November 5, 1967-January 28, 1968) * Blackbeard's Ghost (February 4, 1968-April 28, 1968) * Never A Dull Moment (May 5, 1968-July 28, 1968) * Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (August 4, 1968-September 29, 1968) * The Horse in the Gray Flannel Suit (October 6, 1968-December 29, 1968) * Smith! (January 5, 1969-February 23, 1969) * The Love Bug (March 2, 1969-May 25, 1969) * Hang Your Hat on the Wind! (June 1, 1969-August 31, 1969) * My Dog, The Thief (September 7, 1969-November 30, 1969) * The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes (December 7, 1969-February 22, 1970) * King of the Grizzlies (March 1, 1970-May 31, 1970) * The Boatniks (June 7, 1970-August 30, 1970) * The Aristocats (September 6, 1970-December 27, 1970) * The Barefoot Executive (January 3, 1971-March 28, 1971) * The Million Dollar Duck (April 4, 1971-June 27, 1971) * Bedknobs and Broomsticks (July 4, 1971-October 31, 1971) * The Living Desert (with Jiminy Cricket) (November 7, 1971-December 26, 1971) * Napoleon and Samantha (January 2, 1972-March 26, 1972) * Now You See Him, Now You Don't (April 2, 1972-June 25, 1972) * The Legend of Lobo (July 2, 1972-September 24, 1972) * Snowball Express (October 1, 1972-December 31, 1972) * The World's Greatest Athlete (January 7, 1973-March 25, 1973) * Cinderella (April 1, 1973-June 24, 1973) * One Little Indian (July 1, 1973-September 30, 1973) * Robin Hood (October 7, 1973-January 27, 1974) * Alice in Wonderland (February 3, 1974-April 28, 1974) * Herbie Rides Again (May 5, 1974-July 28, 1974) * The Bears and I (August 4, 1974-September 29, 1974) * The Island at the Top of the World (October 6, 1974-January 26, 1975) * Escape to Witch Mountain (February 3, 1975-April 27, 1975) * The Apple Dumpling Gang (May 4, 1975-June 29, 1975) * One of Our Dinosaurs Is Missing (July 6, 1975-September 28, 1975) * Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (October 5, 1975-November 30, 1975) * No Deposit, No Return (December 7, 1975-February 29, 1976) * Gus (March 7, 1976-May 30, 1976) * Treasure of Matecumbe (June 6, 1976-August 29, 1976) * The Shaggy D.A. (September 5, 1976-November 28, 1976) * Freaky Friday (December 5, 1976-February 27, 1977) * The Rescuers (March 6, 1977-May 29, 1977) * Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo (June 5, 1977-August 28, 1977) * Pete's Dragon (September 4, 1977-November 27, 1977) * Candleshoe (December 4, 1977-February 26, 1978) * The Cat from Outer Space (March 5, 1978-May 28, 1978) * Hot Lead and Cold Feet (June 4, 1978-August 27, 1978) * Pinocchio (September 3, 1978-November 26, 1978) * The North Avenue Irregulars (December 3, 1978-February 25, 1979) * The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again (March 4, 1979-May 27, 1979) * Unidentified Flying Oddball (June 3, 1979-August 26, 1979) * The Black Hole (September 2, 1979-February 24, 1980) (drawn by Jack Kirby; The first six installments were reprinted in Disney Adventures Comic Zone's Fall 2007 issue)Jack Kirby At The Supermarket * The Watcher in the Woods (March 2, 1980-May 25, 1980) * The Last Flight of Noah's Ark (June 1, 1980-August 24, 1980) * The Devil and Max Devlin (August 31, 1980-November 23, 1980) * Condorman (November 30, 1980-April 12, 1981) * The Fox and the Hound (April 19, 1981-August 30, 1981) * Night Crossing (September 6, 1981-January 17, 1982) * Tron (January 24, 1982-June 6, 1982) * Tex (June 13, 1982-September 26, 1982) * Mickey's Christmas Carol (October 3, 1982-December 26, 1982) * Ferdinand the Bull & The Robbers (January 2, 1983-March 6, 1983) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (March 13, 1983-June 26, 1983) * The Adventures of Mr. Toad (July 3, 1983-September 25, 1983) * The Return of the Rescuers (October 2, 1983-December 25, 1983) * Dumbo, the Substitute Stork (January 1, 1984-March 25, 1984) * Robin Hood in: Rich John, Poor John (April 1, 1984-June 24, 1984) * Cinderella: Bibbidi-Bobbodi-Who? (July 1, 1984-September 23, 1984) * Pinocchio & Jiminy Cricket: A Coat Tale (September 30, 1984-December 30, 1984) * Black Arrow (January 6, 1985-March 31, 1985) * Return to Oz (April 7, 1985-July 14, 1985) * The Black Cauldron (July 21, 1985-October 27, 1985) * The Journey of Natty Gann (November 3, 1985-January 26, 1986) * The Search For Sleeping Beauty (February 2, 1986-April 27, 1986) * The Great Mouse Detective (May 4, 1986-July 27, 1986) * Song of the South (August 3, 1986-November 16, 1986) * Tramp’s Cat-astrophe (November 23, 1986-February 15, 1987) Notes and references External links * Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales (samples of 1970s strips) * Inducks database of credits for Treasury of Classic Tales Category:American comic strips Category:Comic strips started in the 1950s Category:Disney comics